Preposterous!
by ayadaya
Summary: Startled and a bit dismayed, she could only gape at her unannounced spectator. Only, how many times had he actually played this role? Why didn't that idea upset her quite as much as it should?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione wrung her hair dry as she stepped out of the water. The prefects bathroom served her in more ways than one. With such a large, resplendent bathtub, she had enough space to exercise her muscles quite well. Swimming had always been her favorite sport. She had been hard pressed to find any exercise in her first few years at Hogwarts. Now, her prefect status allowed her to, once again, reap the benefits of exercise.

Quickly toweling dry and dressing, Hermione made her way to the exit- only to realize she wasn't alone. Startled and a bit dismayed, she could only gape at her unannounced spectator.

Said spectator had no such qualms. With a smirk, Draco Malfoy chuckled, "That looked rather refreshing Granger. Could I suggest a different faucet for your next swim though? The gardenia scented water would suit you better than the lavender."

'What hogwash!' was Hermione's first thought. She was not about to stand here and debate perfumes with Draco Malfoy!

"What gives you the right-" she advanced towards him with her finger centered on his chest- "to barge into my personal bath- with no warning, I might add- and give me advice on bathing scents!?"

That irritating chuckle sounded once more. His arrogant posture attested to his lack of respect! Or, at least, that's how Hermione saw it; he was the picture of nonchalant superiority.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Despite Hermione's blush, Malfoy continued, "I'll need more than revolting Mudblood scum to interest me."

Her embarrassed blush morphed into an angry scarlet. This was all a bit too much. A quick getaway would be best before her anger got the best of her. Her shoulder slammed into Malfoy's as she made her way to the door.

His expression softened slightly, and his hand shot out, holding her in place... right up against his chest. Hermione attempted, once again, to retreat. But, her right side only pressed more firmly across his front, quickly proving wrong his statement regarding his immunity to "Mudblood scum."

The situation was rapidly getting out of hand. However, Hermione found herself paralyzed as Malfoy's eyes locked on hers. Under any other circumstances, this position would be considered suggestive, if not romantic. How did she get herself into these messes!?

Suggestive, apparently, was exactly what Malfoy had in mind. In her paralyzed state, the hand restraining her began a smooth ascent up her arm. The caress ended at her chin, and with a slight tilt, he leaned in for the kill. Yes, he was going to kiss her.

Abruptly Hermione's scattered mind realigned, and she took flight. The door's resounding thud left Malfoy alone with his hand still in midair.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling confused and strangely vulnerable, Hermione avoided Malfoy at every opportunity. It wasn't that difficult, considering they only had two classes together. Meals in the Great Hall were much too public for them to make any kind of connection. Hermione managed to keep her distance for an entire week, and then she was cornered.

She was making her way to the Gryffindor tower from her Runes study session. Her group had spent several hours reviewing the tricky formulas, and it was now well past nightfall. Her Runes classroom was near the astronomy tower, and thus a good way from the common room. An ambush had never crossed her mind- not until she had a hand across her mouth, and another dragging her bodily into a nearby classroom.

Despite her fierce protestations and muffled squawking, Hermione found herself pressed against the shut classroom door with Malfoy's lean figure fully aligned with her own. For several moments, he said nothing. Their labored breathing and bright eyes kept Hermione frozen in place.

Finally, Malfoy leaned forward and breathed heavily onto the hand covering her lips, "Hello, Hermione."

Rather than recoil, as she ought to have done, she leaned into him. She became very aware of every point of contact, and her lips seemed hypersensitive. Malfoy's hand pressed against them lightly, and, slowly, his hand slid off and around to the side of her face. Strangely, the act was reminiscent of a caress.

"Why, Granger, you shouldn't wander the halls alone at this time... you never know what might be lurking in the shadows." A shadow of a smirk crossed his face, belying his concern.

She, at last, found the strength to push him away- though he hardly budged. "Yes, wouldn't want any carnivorous snakes attacking me, now would I?"

"Carnivorous, we may be. Especially," he paused and drew his finger, once again, down to her lips, " when we have such succulent midnight snacks."

Thrown off, but not wiling to admit or show her discomfort, Hermione smacked his hand away, "You made your interest, or lack thereof, abundantly clear last time I was in this position. Now, allow me to continue on my way."

However, Hermione's request was not heeded. Instead, Malfoy's truly carnivorous nature was exposed as he pushed her more firmly to the door and lowered his lips to hers. He devoured her. That was Hermione's only explanation for the next several minutes. Their teeth clashed, tongues fought, and lips smashed until Hermione became overwhelmed at the sensations. She broke away, only to catch her breath.

Malfoy continued to bombard her as he trailed down her chin to her neck. There he gorged himself on her pale flesh. Her breathing did not die down, as she had anticipated, but sped up considerably. Finally, he retreated and flicked his lust-filled eyes towards hers.

"Is my interest apparent enough now?"

The words spurred her to action, and, as before, Hermione pushed him away and dashed out the door.


End file.
